This invention relates to attachments for securing snap fastener components to the exposed edge of a boat windshield.
Many pleasure boats in use today have windshields that project upwardly from the gunwales and front deck. Often the exposed edge of the windshield is covered with a protective resilient trim. Most pleasure boats also have removable covers to protect the boat when it is not in use or during inclement weather. These covers, typically formed of flexible material such as canvas, are fastened to the exposed edge of the windshield. To this end, attachments are placed at spaced locations along the exposed edge of the windshield. Each attachment carries a conventional snap fastener component that mates with a corresponding component that is affixed to the cover.
The windshield attachments bear significant stresses each time the cover is attached to, or removed from, the windshield. Furthermore, since most flexible covers are designed to fit tautly when fastened, the windshield attachments are usually under some stress when the cover is in place. Accordingly, windshield attachments must be configured to withstand these stresses to avoid breakage, while remaining securely attached to the windshield.